


I missed you

by reactiontolife



Series: prinxiety one shots that just happen most of the time [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reactiontolife/pseuds/reactiontolife
Summary: Roman finds out that the villain he's been fighting this whole time is actually the love of his life
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: prinxiety one shots that just happen most of the time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	I missed you

Third P.O.V.

Roman smirked as he pinned Anxiety down, finally managing to break free from the villain's restraint, swapping the positions. Anxiety glared at him, trying to catch his attention. Roman shook his head in false disappointment as he pressed their bodies together, leaving the shorter man no place to move a muscle.

"Come now, Anxiety, this trick is old enough for me to not fall for it anymore." he whispered, the smirk never leaving his lips as he watched Anxiety's face form an expression of panic and horror. The villain tried escaping, but to no end : Roman's grip was firm and there was little to no space left between the wall, himself and Creativity.

Anxiety growled a "Let me go!" which was answered with a chuckle and a "No.".

"Right, Anxiety, it is time you tell me everything I want to know. You're not leaving until you do."

Anxiety rolled his eyes and scoffed, but came to a sudden stop when the ticking of the transformation time was heard.

"Shit. Let me go, Princey!"

"You're running out of time and I'm losing my patience." Roman growled, squeezing Anxiety's wrists, pushing them harder into the wall. Virgil winced at the sudden action.

"You're not getting anything from me and you know it." Anxiety whispered menacingly. Roman tilted his head to the side.

"No answer?"

Anxiety moved his head to the side, so he couldn't see him and in a sign of rebellion. Virgil realized trying to escape was useless and that he had less than a minute left.

He was out of ideas.

Why had he decided that transforming and starting a fight with Creativity was a good idea? He had just had a panic attack and he was weak, for fucks sake! Stupid brain, stupid feelings, stupid Roman. He missed him so much that he would be content with the glares full of hatred and the knifes at throat coming from him.

Anything to have him there.

He hated that he felt this way. And he hated that he couldn't stop it.

God, what a fucking failure. Can't even control his own feelings.

Virgil hadn't realized he had scoffed out loud at his own thought. At that point he had given up. There was no point in this. After Roman found out, he would never make an appearance again and possibly move out of the city. That seemed like a good plan.

Roman found it really confusing when Anxiety stopped struggling and fell into a trance like disposition. Like he was thinking about something life changing, making small expressions throughout the thinking process.

It reminded him so much of-

Roman, no! Thinking about him won't do you any good!

But he missed him. He missed him so so much.

Roman missed how Virgil would listen to music and fall into a daydream.

He missed the way Virgil always convinced him to come back to bed in the morning, his hair messy, lips pouted, as he extended a hand to Roman.

He missed how he would come behind Roman and wrap his hands around his shoulders to get him to stop working on the script.

He missed how he would try and fail to cook in order to set up a romantic dinner.

He missed how beautiful he looked with the wind blowing in his face. How he would hide his laugh at a awful Disney joke. How he would smirk at Roman in a situation where the other couldn't get up and kiss him.

He missed everything. Virgil was HIS everything.

So, then, why was Anxiety, a villain he had antagonized from the start, remind him of the best thing in his life, that was now gone?

"I guess we're both out of it today, huh?" Roman was broken from his thoughts by Anxiety's voice. He whipped his head around to look at the villain, who was now nearly in tears, from what Roman could tell. He hadn't even realized he had weakened his grip until he was on the floor, Anxiety on top of him, his right arm secured in place by Anxiety's foot, while the other was held by his hand.

Roman didn't have enough time to try and fight the restraint as a blinding light enveloped Anxiety, marking his de-transformation. There, on top of him, was a young man, around his age, wearing a completely different attire and look. The spiky black hair Anxiety owned, turned into a fluffier brown version with purple tips, the villain's figure becoming slimmer.

He was breathing heavily, slightly shaking. He finally looked Roman in the eyes. The hero's breathed hitched. He could recognize those eyes anywhere. Even if they were threatening to spill tears.

"Virgil-"

"Don't follow me." he said, obviously trying not to cry. "Don't- Please, Roman. Don't follow me."

Roman felt his heartbeat become several times faster, pounding in his ears. Every part of him was telling him to make him stay, to not let him go again.

He wasn't making the same mistake. Not this time.

Virgil weakened his grip, letting Roman go. They both stood up, Roman still in shock, as they looked at eachother for a split second. Virgil turned around, preparing to make a run for it.

This time, Roman wasn't letting him go. He grabbed Virgil's wrist, making the other turn his head around in surprise. As soon as that milisecond of surprise passed, Virgil tried to snatch his hand away, but he wasn't as strong without the mask on.

"Please. Don't make this harder than it already is. Let me go." he whispered, the words barely leaving his mouth.

Roman pulled him forward in a hug, holding him like his life depended on it.

"No. Not again."

Virgil didn't struggle, but he didn't hug back. He just seemed to be frozen on spot. Roman pulled away, cupping Virgil's face with one hand, the other settling on his waist. The emo looked up at him incredulously, eyes wide, lips parted as if he wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out.

With a flash, Roman turned back into his civilian form. He smiled as he felt Virgil relax slightly, but it soon fell when he saw his state. Virgil had eye bags, that didn't seem to be concealed by the makeup he was wearing, his cheekbones seemed more prominent, as if he had gradually been losing weight. Roman looked at him, worried.

"Virgil?" he asked, his voice hushed. "What happened?"

The emo didn't answer, but instead went back to get the hug he had been released from. He wrapped his arms around Roman's middle, burying his head in his chest. It took him by surprise, but the prince like man reciprocated, tangling his fingers in the others hair, the other hand caressing the back of his neck comfortingly. Virgil shivered at the action, holding the other tighter, as Roman kissed the top of his head.

"I missed you."

Roman stopped suddenly at those words, his hand freezing in mid action, as he felt the knot in his throat return. Virgil pulled back, looking up at Roman, in confusion.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to-"

Virgil was interrupted by a pair of lips pressing against his own. He felt like his legs were going to give up completely. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, pulling him closer, as the other's hands settled on Virgil's hips pressing their bodies together. Their lips moved in unison, letting go of all the feelings they had been storing for the past few months : longing, sadness, anger, helplessness.

Virgil felt his back hit the wall and a hand move up and down his back when he arched it. He moved one hand so it was sitting on Roman's chest, the other on the back of his neck, pulling him forward. They separated, because a thing called air happened to help them exist. Roman opened his eyes, only to be met with Virgil's dazed ones.

"I missed you too. So much." he whispered back, leaning forward so their foreheads were touching.

They stayed in that position for sometime, before Virgil complained about it not being comfortable to be pressed against a wall. They were now both on the ground, Roman leaning against the wall, with Virgil in his lap, hands intertwined, Virgil's head in the crook of Roman's neck, leaning against him.

"I still love you, Stormcloud."

Virgil couldn't help but smile, a wave of happiness rushing over him.

"I love you too, Princey."


End file.
